onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Rice Rice
Rice Rice (ライスライス, Raisu Raisu) is an anime-only character who appears in the Post-Alabasta Arc. He is a salesman from the Den-Den Company whom Luffy and his friends rescue, along with his Snail-Mobile, while lost at sea. Appearance Rice Rice is a tall, slim Caucasian man with thick eyebrows, and a perpetual cheek blush. He wears a tangerine colored tuxedo, blue shirt with circular purple specks, and a yellow tie. He also wears a white banner with the words "GEKIYASU!!" in a red color. Personality Rice Rice has a stereotypical salesperson personality, and also seems to be absent minded as he completely misses the fact that he is on a pirate ship. Rice Rice shows signs of cowardice, especially after he finds out that he was on the Straw Hat Pirates' ship. History Little is known about Rice Rice's past except that he works for the Den-Den Company. At one point he came across the Straw Hat Pirates' ship and showed them a number of different items, trying to persuade them to buy something. After he realized they were pirates, he gets in his boat and takes off. Items To thank them, he tried to sell them all kinds of products, including Millennium Papers to Nami. After learning who Luffy and his friends are, he hurriedly fled the ship aboard his Snail-Mobile and was never heard from again. Some of the products he sells are: *'Buru Buru Blade' (ブルブルブレイド, Buru Buru Bureido): The Buru Buru Blade is possibly a weapon, being dangerous to children, while fine for adults. It has a green handle, and black sphere-like figures that appear at the top, much like Gin's weapon. This "weapon" has multiple functions and features, with multiple versions of it, according to Rice Rice. One can swing the Buru Buru Blade side to side, or force it to sway slowly. *'Ab-Ab Slider' (アブアブスライダー,　''Abu Abu Suraidā''): This is a pink, mechanical mouse, which moves forward automatically when dragged backwards. It is pretty durable as Usopp was able to stand on it. *'Golden Fish'　(ゴールデンフィッシュ,　''Gōruden Fisshu''): This product allows exercise when laying down on it. There are two balls, that knock the user from side to side, this is supposed to keep the body fit. *'Mero Mero Juice' (メロメロジュース, Mero Mero Jūsu): An ultra sweet juice that comes from the West Blue. *'26 Volume Encyclopedia': A thick red encyclopedia book. *'Binoculars': A pair of standard binoculars. *'Catalogs': Multiple catalogs that have information on many different items. *'Kitchen Knives': Flexible yet sharp knives made by a craftsman on High Mountain. *'Dozen Table Knife set': Twelve table knives in one, there are multiple knives of different types. *'All-purpose, all-cutting kitchen scissors': A pair of scissors with a pink handle, and sharp, ridged blades, with multiple spikes coming out of the blade. *'Peeling Knife': A small blue knife, able to peel many different fruits. *'Electric Sharpener': A large green sharpener that resembles a toaster. *'Silky Smooth Skin Soap' (お肌つるつる石鹸,　''O-hada Tsuru Tsuru Sekken''): A green soap that smooths the skin. This makes a large amount of bubbles being able to fill the whole area where Luffy and Usopp were cleaning with bubbles. *'Mineral Water': It was never seen, however it was stated. *'Cannonballs': It was never seen, however it was stated. *'Millennium Paper/Thousand-Year paper' (千年紙, Sennen Shi): Thousand-Year Paper is made from Thousand-Year Trees which grow on Eight Nine Island. If left out in the sun, it is said to not fade for a thousand years. It also does not attract bugs. It can be used for multiple things, like recording family trees and making treasure maps. However Rice Rice stated making that a paper plane would be a waste, even though it is possible. It would take five to ten years to receive it, however this could be a lie so that Rice Rice could make more profit. Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Grand Line Characters